Semi-Perfect Cell
Semi-Perfect Cell is a form Cell achieved after absorbing Android 17 but before getting to Android 18. Appearance In this form, Cell's wings disappear, and he becomes much more humanoid, also becoming bulkier. While the nose is not yet fully formed (as it will be in the next stage), he now has an actual mouth. The two off-shooting sections of his head now go straight into the air, as well. In this form, he is at his 2nd largest (because of Buff Cell) with his height being more than double that of Vegeta. Personality ]] Upon achieving this form, Cell no longer cares about absorbing other creatures, and becomes obsessed with finding Android 18. Aside from his obsession, he also becomes slightly more arrogant because of his power increase, as well as rash and impatient. His arrogance was short-lived though, as he was easily outclassed by Vegeta's Ascended Super Saiyan form. After finding his Semi-Perfect form no match for his opponent, Cell convinced Vegeta to allow him to absorb Android 18 to reach his Perfect Form (which he was able to do as he appeals to Vegeta's ego and the natural Saiyan drive to fight stronger opponents, both of which Cell is aware of as he possesses Vegeta's cells). According to his bios in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3, in his new form, he seems to feel that he is the most beautiful living specimen on the planet, and it is suggested that this arrogant-narcissistic attitude may been influenced by Vegeta's genes (meaning Vegeta's cells may become more prominent while in this form, which seems to be supported by the fact he uses at least two of Vegeta's signature moves in this form, albeit only in the anime: Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack). It may also be due to his absorption of Android 17, who was also very narcissistic and intolerant of the idea of anyone being better than he is. History After Cell's absorption of Android 17, Android 16, knowing that he was now well outmatched, attempted to flee with Android 18, but Cell easily intercepted them. In a display of his new power he took a direct hit from Android 16 without injury and then easily blasted the Android, nearly destroying his head effortlessly. Cell turned to Android 18, but she threatened to self destruct before joining him if he approached, which would leave him unable to attain his complete form. In an attempt to pacify her, he pretended to be Android 17 by mimicking his voice (a trait probably gained from his absorption) and told her how wonderful it was to be part of Cell and fulfilling "the great" Dr. Gero's vision; Android 16, still functional but badly damaged warned her of the ploy, something she already knew since Android 17 despised Dr. Gero. When his plan failed, Cell prepared to attempt to absorb 18 by force regardless, knowing that he was fast enough to prevent her from destroying herself and more than capable of overpowering her. He was prevented by Tien though, who used his Neo Tri-beam attack several times to stall Cell, destroying much of the landscape and nearly killing himself. Though Cell did not take any significant damage from the assault, it managed to hold him at bay long enough for Android 16 and Android 18 to make their escape. Though Tien was exhausted right to the point of death (and soon fell unconscious), Cell decided to kill him anyway as retribution; before he could fire though, Goku intervened and teleported to their location using Instant Transmission. Cell, wanting to fight Goku, flew towards him when he grabbed Piccolo. Before Cell could make contact, Goku used Instant Transmission again, carrying an unconscious Tien and a barely alive Piccolo back to safety at Kami's Lookout. Without anyone to oppose him, Cell continued his search for Android 18. After losing her in a group of islands, he proceeded to destroy the islands, one-by-one, in an attempt to flush the android out. Having just completed his first year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta approached and challenged him. Cell was soon shocked to discover that Vegeta was significantly more powerful than his new body, as the fight was entirely one-sided. Even after powering up to full power, he was unable to injure the Saiyan, who now called himself "Super Vegeta." Knowing that he was incapable of defeating Vegeta in a physical battle, Cell appealed to Vegeta's ego, stating that if he were in his Perfect body he would be a much better challenge. Vegeta, wanting a stronger opponent, agreed to Cell's proposition. When Future Trunks refused to allow it, Cell called on Vegeta to remove him as an obstacle while he went after the recently discovered Android 18. Cell charged the Android with Future Trunks (also in his Ascended Super Saiyan form) in hot pursuit, until Vegeta kicked Future Trunks out of the way. Future Trunks retaliated by quickly blasting Vegeta, barely damaging him but surprising him with the guts to attack his own father nonetheless, and going after Cell again, but Cell was ready and used the Solar Flare to temporarily blind everyone long enough for him to absorb Android 18. Cell then put up an impenetrable barrier while he evolved yet again, this time to Perfect Cell. He later reverted to his semi-perfect state when he was beaten so badly by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan that he was forced to regurgitate Android 18. He blew himself up in an attempt to destroy the Earth, knowing he was well outmatched; Goku instead sacrificed himself by using his Instant Transmission to teleport Cell to King Kai's planet at the last second, where he, the Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles all died. To their dismay, Cell's nucleus survived to reconstruct himself into his most powerful state yet, the Super Perfect Form. Special abilities * Big Bang Crash * Galick Gun * Blow Up Trivia * Akira Toriyama stated in an interview that he intended Semi-Perfect Cell to last longer before transforming to Perfect, but was told by his editor to get rid of him because "He looked funny". * In the Budokai Tenkaichi games, whenever he has received a huge hit by his opponents, his scream sounds like Imperfect Cell. The same happens with his higher evolved forms. * This is the only one of Cell's forms that never loses a limb (Other than self-destruction), nor does it have any wings.